


Fous

by Ambrena



Category: Don Quijote de la Mancha | Don Quixote - Miguel de Cervantes
Genre: Confusion between books and reality, M/M, Madness, Picaresque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre drabbles sur la relation entre Don Quichotte et Sancho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fous

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Bingo_fr, case "folie/délire".
> 
> Commencé pendant le festival d’Avignon, grâce à une adaptation et mise en scène de ce roman.

Le sire à la triste figure et son serviteur arpentent l’Espagne sans répit. Parfois, sur la route, des paysans ou d’autres gens de bon sens demandent à Sancho pourquoi il suit un tel dément. L’écuyer ne sait jamais que répondre.

C’est difficile d’exprimer ce qu’il ressent. C’est un mélange d’admiration et de fierté, de tendresse et de sollicitude. Il ne peut laisser seul cet homme. Il lui arriverait malheur. Il a besoin d’une personne pour le protéger de ses propres imprudences, de sa folie si vaste.

Don Quichotte est peut-être fou, mais lui, il veut être son fou à lui.

*

Parfois, lorsque Don Quichotte s’emporte, on dirait un fou. Un fou qui délire. Dans son esprit dérangé, de simples moulins à vent deviennent des géants. Une vieille rosse se change en fringant destrier. Une banale paysanne se transforme en belle princesse.

Lui-même, Sancho, se métamorphose en écuyer.

C’est peut-être pour cela qu’il le suit. Parce que son maître sait comment enchanter le quotidien, faire surgir tout un imaginaire à partir d’une réalité terne.

Le monde vu par ses yeux n’a plus rien d’ordinaire. C’est un univers de fiction, où le merveilleux règne.

Et Sancho veut bien vivre de cette manière.

*

Sancho protège son maître. Il sait que sans lui pour le guider, pour le dissuader lors de plans trop ridicules ou tout simplement, pour s’occuper de la vie quotidienne, il ne pourrait pas survivre dans le monde tel qu’il est vraiment. La petite bouffée d’imaginaire que lui procure Don Quichotte chaque jour est payée par la manière dont le fidèle valet stabilise son existence.

Le soi-disant chevalier n’en a pas conscience, mais en fait, il doit beaucoup à son écuyer. C’est étrange, mais quand on y réfléchit bien, ils sont complémentaires.

Et ils ne pourraient pas se passer l’un de l’autre.

*

À force de toujours les voir ensemble, les gens finissent par jaser. Sancho n’est pas sourd. Il entend bien les rumeurs qui se propagent sur leur passage. Leur relation est trop atypique pour qu’on la trouve ordinaire. Pour le peuple, à l’imagination pauvre et à la langue acérée, il y a forcément une histoire de coucherie derrière tout ça.

Personne ne le croirait s’il le révélait, mais il n’a pourtant jamais touché son maître. Pas qu’il ne l’aime pas – il dissocie les deux éléments. C’est surtout que Don Quichotte est au-delà des blandices charnelles, empêtré dans des croyances qui n’ont plus cours nulle part. Il pense que les chevaliers se livrent encore à l’assag auprès de leur Dulcinée, cette nuit légendaire où on se couche nu auprès de celle qu’on aime, sans la posséder. Prosaïque, Sancho se demande quant à lui si cette coutume a jamais été pratiquée.

Même si Don Quichotte ne sait rien de l’amour, il croit à l’amitié virile, indéfectible, aux grands serments de fidélité, aux liens qui se montrent plus forts que la mort. Et Sancho aime cet homme, plus qu’il ne pourrait le dire ou même le montrer. Il l’aime, même dans son entêtement ou dans sa stupidité.


End file.
